Eternally Bound
by Sarah-Helen
Summary: This takes place about 2 weeks after the episode Max in the City. There may be some things in here that you don't understand but I think I answer all the questions. The sequal is on it's way:) but plz review so that i know where you want me to take the s
1. Dreamers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. However much I'd like to own Max Evans….mmmm… I don't so plz don't sue me! I'm just helping them along, a couple of them are made up so they belong to me( but I would like to say to the creators of Roswell 'WE BOW TO YOUR GENIUS! thank you (  
  
(Ps, the words with " around them are song words from music in the back ground. The song is I shall Believe, the one from The end of the world.)  
  
  
  
She was running, running so fast, her heart was bursting, but no matter how fast she ran the men in suits were gaining on her. She couldn't run any more; she had to stop. They were right behind her, one was reaching out. He was going to grab her… Suddenly there was a flash of green light…  
  
Liz Parker jolted out of sleep covered in sweat. She flicked on her light and glanced around the room. Looking down at her clock she saw that it was 6:30, she sighed, her shift started in an hour but she wouldn't get any more sleep before then. Liz climbed out of bed, still in a daze and walked to the shower.  
  
Her mind was still in shock, it had all seemed so real and then there was the flash, what could it all mean? The flash… Max…  
  
Max sprang up in his bed with a start, Liz had been running and there was someone behind her. He could feel all of Liz' pain and fear… He couldn't see the men behind her but he could sense their malice. He'd raised his arm and a green flash came but then it all ended. He hadn't recognised where they were, it had felt like somewhere he had been before but couldn't quite remember.  
  
He groaned as he rolled over, it had all seemed so indescribably real. Was Liz OK? His breathing shallowed as the vision of her hopped in front of his eyes. He still loved her so much, more than he could have ever imagined, but he had seen her with Kyle. Ever since then, when he actually got to sleep, he had been troubled with all kinds of strange dreams but none had been as real as this one. He sighed…  
  
Somewhere deep down in his heart he knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't acknowledge that! If he did all the other thoughts hovering there would surface… His heart knew Liz could never hurt him! But his head thought he should be angry… He clamped his eyes shut trying to close out all the haunting thoughts and pictures of Liz. She had to care, she had saved his life in New York when he was with Tess…Tess, how could he ever be with her?  
  
***  
  
'Space fries, UFO burger and an Alien Soda,' Liz rattled off without feeling.  
  
'Thanks'  
  
"Come to me now  
  
And lay your hands over me  
  
Even if it's a lie  
  
Say it will be all right  
  
And I shall believe"  
  
Liz sighed as she walked away, it had been a week and two days since she had had to lie to Max again about sleeping with Kyle, she could still see all the hurt in his face and it tore her up inside. Since that last lie she had lain awake at night just thinking about him. But last night she finally dropped off to sleep and then she had had the dream… Just the thought of it made her tremble in fear, everything had been so real, she could still feel the men's breath on the back of her neck…  
  
"I'm broken in two  
  
And I know you're on to me  
  
That I only come home  
  
When I'm so all alone  
  
But I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
  
You think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believe  
  
And I shall believe"  
  
Liz' head jerked up at the sound of the door, she saw Max walking in. He was walking over to her! She felt her knees turn to jelly, all the terror of her dream just melting away at the sight of his face, but then she saw his strained face and forced smile and knew he could never love her again… Her smile disappeared and she began to turn away.  
  
"Open the door  
  
And show me your face tonight  
  
I know it's true  
  
No one heals me like you  
  
And you hold the key"  
  
Max focused on the door of the Crash Down, as he tried to pluck up the courage to go in, he pushed open the door and walked in. There she was, she was so beautiful… He saw her face fall and his heart sank back down to the pit of his boots… Maybe he was wrong; maybe she did love Kyle. So he kept walking, straight past Liz and to the bar to talk to Michael.  
  
"Never again  
  
would I turn away from you  
  
I'm so heavy tonight  
  
But your love is all right  
  
And I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
  
You think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly  
  
You won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believe  
  
I shall believe  
  
And I shall believe"  
  
'Hey, what's up Max?'  
  
'Nothing, don't worry…'  
  
'Yeah,' scoffed Michael.  
  
Max didn't even notice he was just trying to keep his eyes away from Liz.  
  
'Just get over yourself Max! Just go and talk to her! Its obvious you want to!' said Michael intterupting his train of thought.  
  
'Huh? Oh…' Max sighed, 'She doesn't love me! She loves Kyle…'  
  
'You really think that?' Michael asked seriously, he saw the doubt flit across Max' face. 'And you're meant to be our great leader! We're doomed!' muttered Michael as he turned away.  
  
Max sighed again; he had never asked to be leader or an alien at that! It might have been so much easier with Liz if it hadn't been for this alien thing, but then again if it hadn't been for that then he would have never had the courage to even speak to her…  
  
'Yoo-hoo, earth to Liz!'  
  
Liz snapped out of her daze to see Maria staring and waving at her.  
  
'Huh? What?'  
  
'Oh so you are there! I thought you had been abducted by little green men, what's up?' Maria's eyes swung in the direction that Liz had been looking and saw Max. 'Oh… so its that is it… look Lizzie you've either gotta let go and move on, or go back and tell him! You're not getting anywhere this way!'  
  
'Yeah, I guess but I can never go back, future Max! Remember! But I don't wanna go forwards…'  
  
'Look sweetie; give yourself a break, you look terrible! Just take time out, you need to come with me and do some serious shopping! We'll leave as soon as my shift finishes OK?'  
  
'Yeah, sure.'  
  
Liz' eyes flicked back to Max for just a second and saw he was looking at her, they both quickly looked away.  
  
'Hopeless!' Murmured Maria, shaking her head, as she walked away. 


	2. Reappearances

Ava walked into the sewers and the memories flooded back, Zan and her had had so many happy times here but he was dead and she was going back to his murderers! Well, she had no other choice, and they were her family! She could hear voices as she approached her lair and she hurried to reach them, she was going home! It would all go back to the way it was! She lapped up the voices, they gave her comfort.  
  
'So I guess we're going back then...' It was Rath's voice!  
  
'Could be fun!' Lonnie sighed.  
  
'H-' Started Ava.  
  
'It's not meant to be a fun trip! It's business!' The figure of Nicholas walked into view.  
  
She stopped, what was he doing here? God, she hated that guy, so full of himself! Yuck! A chill of suspicion ran down her spine…  
  
'Yeah, but can't we have a bit of fun while we work??' asked Rath with a perverted smile.  
  
'You still like that Parker chick don't you, scrawny little thing if you ask me,' retorted Lonnie glaring at him. Rath opened his mouth to answer back.  
  
'OK you two just SHUT UP!' Nicholas shouted, Lonnie and Rath turned to him looking annoyed, 'This time you WILL do it right, I want the Granolith and I want Max dead!'  
  
Ava froze, memories of Zan came flooding back and then she saw Max, the way he spoke, moved and thought like Zan… He couldn't die, she couldn't let another Zan die, but Lonnie and Rath they were her family! She just couldn't… 


	3. Visions

'Liz, I can tell your heart's just not in this, that's the third gorgeous sweater you just walked past, and you are holding a totally gross top that is at least five sizes too big for you!'  
  
Liz looked down at her hand and saw the top, when had she picked that up? She never remembered even seeing it… The only thing she had been thinking of so far was Max! Everywhere she looked she saw him… She sighed.  
  
'Sorry Maria, I guess I'm just tired-'  
  
'Liz! Oh my God!! Liz!! What's wrong?' Maria screamed as Liz crashed to the floor.  
  
***  
  
Where was she? It was a cold, white room. There were no windows and no doors and she was all alone. She was so scared! Where was she? The room flashed for a second and all she could feel was severe pain, she wasn't alone now. Men with medical equipment surrounded her; they were hurting her! Why? Why? It all went black.  
  
***  
  
Max ran in through Maria's front door, 'Where is she? What happened?' He was covered in sweat and his eyes looked more scared than they had ever been before, even when he was in the white room.  
  
'She was just standing in a shop when she suddenly collapsed, I can't wake her up…' A tear fell down Maria's face; Michael walked over and held her close.  
  
'Liz! Liz!' Max' voice faltered as he fought back his tears. 'Wake up, please just wake up!'  
  
Liz' eyes began to flicker.  
  
Liz could hear Max' voice calling her name, drawing her out of the darkness, away from the pain… It was so hard, but she had to get back to his voice, she clung on to the voice as if it was a rope, she began to climb away from the darkness and pain. She could see the light of Maria's living room, and then she saw Max' face deep with so much concern and so scared. He had come; he would always come…  
  
'LIZ!' Maria ran into view, 'Are you OK?'  
  
'I… what happened?' She looked up at Max and he looked away, she felt her heart rip in two. She hardly heard a word of what Maria was saying, all she could do was stare at Max.  
  
'How did you know what happened or where to come?' Maria asked Max, bringing her narative to a close, in a dazed tone. 'I didn't call you!'  
  
'I felt it, and I just knew by instinct where to come…'  
  
He was still avoiding her eyes… If only he would look at her, Liz thought.  
  
'What happened Liz?'  
  
'I just blacked out, and then I was in a white room, I was alone, it was so bright.' She could feel the tears welling up, and she felt Max go tense beside her. 'And then it all went black for a second, and there were men with medical stuff they were hurting me and I didn't know why… But then I heard Max'- everyone's voices...' Liz faltered.  
  
Max stole a quick look at her, she must have been so scared, he was longing just to reach out and hold her close to comfort her. He knew that if he did he would never be able to let go, and from there, there would be no going back.  
  
'But that's not all, it was last night. I- I had a dream.' Max was instantly alert. ' I was running away from two men, but I wasn't going fast enough and they were about to get me when there was a flash of green light…'  
  
Max' mind was racing, that was exactly the same dream as he had had, what did it mean?  
  
'Max, you OK?' Michael asked.  
  
Liz turned her eyes back to him and saw he was troubled.  
  
'Yeah, don't worry it's nothing…'  
  
Was Liz in danger? He couldn't let anything happen to her, she was his life… 


	4. Confessions

'So here we are back in Roswell, I guess we better get on with this. The sooner we do it, the sooner we get home and away from that little creep Nicholas!'  
  
'Yeah,' replied Lonnie. She pictured the small, strong thirteen year old. Her heart longed to see him in all his glory, with a good body! The attraction she felt towards him was only damped by the idea of the one she had for Kivar. When they got home she would find out what it was really all about!  
  
Lonnie and Rath waved their hands over each other and became Michael and Isobel.  
  
'Ooo, don't I look stunning,' said Lonnie sarcastically  
  
'Hey at least you don't look like this!' Grumbled Rath.  
  
'So what are we gonna do now? Where shall we start? High School?'  
  
'Yeah looks like it, we just gotta be very careful not to run into Michael and Isobel!'  
  
'I got that sorted, they wont be there.'  
  
A figure turned and walked away from behind the car.  
  
***  
  
Max walked into the dark classroom and looked around himself,  
  
'Where's Tess?' He asked.  
  
Isabel's drifted out of the shadows, 'I haven't seen her but she doesn't know anything about all this so it doesn't matter.'  
  
'OK, what was it you wanted to talk about Maxwell?' asked Michael in a bored tone.  
  
'I'm worried about Liz…' stated Max in a matter of fact tone.  
  
'Oh what a surprise!' interupted Michael.  
  
'You were there! You saw how scared she was, and unlike us she's not used to all this!' Max flared up.  
  
He hated it when Michael did that, and he was already tense. Only Michael could get under his skin like that! He was so worried about Liz, and even though she loved Kyle he could never let her go!  
  
'OK boys calm down!' Isobel broke in. 'There's something else as well Max isn't there?'  
  
Max glanced at both of them and then cast down his eyes, 'Liz had that dream, but the thing is… well… I did too! The same dream! And I think it was real, or will be…'  
  
Isabel and Michael both looked sharply at Max.  
  
'But why would they want Liz?' asked Michael confused.  
  
'I.. I don't know,' said Max wretchedly.  
  
'Max, I need to tell you something,' said Isabel quietly, Max turned to her. 'When Liz dream walked you, it wasn't me giving her the power… It was hers she had the power I didn't need to help it, it did it itself. She has her own power but I can't understand where it came from…'  
  
Max' stare turned to one of incredulity. 


	5. Fanmail

'Hey Michael Guerin, you got a letter!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Michael and Isabel were standing by the lockers talking about what was happening with Max.  
  
'Hey now this is creepy, Michael Guerin Gets Fan mail! What does it say?'  
  
'Michael,  
  
I know all about you, in fact we might even be related. I have news of Nasedo. Come to the first service station on 285 South, and bring your Bride. DO NOT bring Max!  
  
Your Secret Friend.'  
  
Isabel stood dumbfounded, 'But…? Michael this is serious! We have to tell Max!'  
  
'No! I'm going and I don't want this to stuff up! OK?'  
  
'You can't just not tell him because you're still mad at him! It could be anyone! It might be the FBI!'  
  
'How would they know about Nascedo? And why shouldn't I go just cos I'm annoyed at Max? I'm second in command! That gives me at least some power!'  
  
'You're never gonna change are you?' said Isabel frustratedly.  
  
'Nope!' replied Michael irritatingly.  
  
'Well looks like we're going on a little trip!' sighed Isabel.  
  
'You're coming?'  
  
'Doesn't look like I've got much of a choice! Someone has to look out for you!'  
  
'Great, thanks for the vote of confidence!'  
  
***  
  
Rath looked at Lonnie, 'You really think they're gonna fall for that dumb letter?'  
  
'What do you think! Let me guess, you would have just blasted them' she gave him a withering look.  
  
'OK, fine!' said Rath irritated. 'When do we enter the building then?'  
  
'As soon as they go out, we go in…'  
  
From a little way away a silent figure stood and stared.  
  
***  
  
'Hey Max!'  
  
'Huh? Oh hey Isobel, Michael…'  
  
Lonnie and Rath smiled at each other.  
  
'We have to go to the Granolith later…'  
  
'Why?' asked Max looking confused.  
  
'I can't tell you here, but we've found something out. Just don't bring Tess. OK?'  
  
'Sure I guess…'  
  
'Hey guys!'  
  
Max swung round and saw Liz, she was standing shyly in front of them smiling. A strand of hair was just hanging over her face, he just wanted to reach out and brush it away… God, she was beautiful! Max felt himself going red and quickly swung back away.  
  
'You OK?' asked Liz. 'Michael?'  
  
Why was he looking at her like that? It reminded her of someone, who was it?  
  
'We've gotta go to class,' Max blurted out.  
  
'Oh, OK,' murmured Liz, hurt by the coldness of his voice.  
  
Max could feel that he had hurt her, how could he have hurt her again? When ever she was with him she seemed to get hurt…. 


	6. Revelations

Liz looked distractedly up at the clock, 3:55, nearly time to go, she thought. The image of Michael's stare was still flitting around her head, where had she seen it before? She was worrying so much that she wasn't concentrating on what she was doing with her science, and before she knew it there was a small explosion. Everyone turned to look at her, her desk was covered in some kind of green slime.  
  
'Well Miss Parker, it looks like you've got some cleaning up to do!' said the teacher. Liz blushed bright red.  
  
Max stared intently at Liz, this wasn't like her! She was such a perfect student and top of the class for science. Something must be wrong… his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell, he had to go and meet Michael and Isabel.  
  
'What on earth is up with you today Liz Parker?' Liz thought to herself. She sighed and a thought popped into her head. 'This green slime looks almost alien!' She laughed at the irony of this but then she froze…  
  
***  
  
'Hey, you guys ready?'  
  
'Sure, Michael?' said Lonnie glancing at Rath.  
  
'Yup, lets go!' he replied.  
  
'Are you gonna explain to me what all this is about yet?' asked Max with interest.  
  
'You'll see when we get there,' said Lonnie with a sly smile.  
  
A green car followed them out of the school and quickly drove after them.  
  
***  
  
Liz ran out to the car park; she had to find Max, where was he? She saw the jeep driving away from the school… What was she going to do? Where were they going? Oh Max! Max!  
  
***  
  
Max shook his head, for some reason all he could hear was the muffled sound of Liz' voice.  
  
'Are you OK Max?' asked Lonnie.  
  
'Yeah I think so, ummm so is this something to do with the granolith?'  
  
'Yeah and its important but we've gotta get there first.'  
  
***  
  
'Granolith…'  
  
Liz ran to her car and jumped in, she had to get to the Granolith, some how she knew that was where Max was going… She drove off as fast as she could, she had to get there quickly!  
  
***  
  
Max, Isobel (Lonnie) and Michael (Rath) walked into the Granolith chamber. Lonnie and Rath turned to each other as they saw the Granolith. They smiled, Rath nodded. They both raised their arms towards Max' back, Max turned. He looked astonished, what on earth were they doing?  
  
'MAX!!!' Liz screamed as she ran in through the entrance. Everyone turned to her, and as she grabbed Max' hand, she threw up her arm and a bolt of green light shot from her hand. A force field sprung up around Max, Lonnie and Rath shot back against the far wall and landed with a thump.  
  
'Liz?'  
  
'Oh my God!' gasped Liz, her knees buckled and she felt herself falling. Suddenly she  
  
felt Max' strong arm around her holding her up.  
  
'What-' Liz felt sick, what had she done?  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows behind them. They turned.  
  
'Ava?' 


	7. Lies

Ava looked straight at Max but all she could see was Zan. Tears pricked at her eyes.  
  
Max turned back to Liz, 'What just happened?' he asked as he searched Liz' face, his eyes were deep with concern.  
  
'But how-' Max started again but ran out of words.  
  
'But-' started Liz, 'How did I do what I did before?' her head was spinning and all this was really scaring her! Ava did not reply but just looked uneasy.  
  
'What just happened Ava, and who the hell are they?'  
  
'Lonnie and Rath,' Liz whispered. 'They were going to kill you…'  
  
Ava turned to Liz in surprise, how had she known that much?  
  
***  
  
Max stood with his arms around Liz, she stared over his shoulder as he looked mildly at Ava. 'Why can't you answer us?' as he spoke he looked down at Liz.  
  
'I don't have the answers.. you need to find the protectors of the Royal Court.. they're the only ones who can tell you in time. Max, I'm sorry… for everything…' Ava whispered.  
  
Max turned to face her, 'What..?' but she was gone.  
  
'Max…'  
  
He swung his eyes back to Liz' face, she stood her eyes fixed on the place where Lonnie and Rath had lain just moments before, but it was empty…  
  
***  
  
'Liz, we need to talk.'  
  
Liz felt fear creep up her back, she didn't want to talk to Max. She knew that if they started to talk then everything would come out. All her lies would be there for Max to see and he would be in danger…  
  
Max saw the fear in her eyes just moments before she turned her face away, why was she scared? He knew about what had happened between her and Kyle. He was still in shock from what had happened at the granolith chamber… How could Liz have powers? And how had she known where to come?  
  
'Liz, why can't you tell me?'  
  
Liz felt the sorrow in his voice and felt tears spring into her eyes, she felt lost and scared, she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to be with Max…  
  
'Please.. just take me home..' 


	8. The truth

'Sometimes things happen that you can't explain  
  
(Flashes of Future Max)  
  
And they turn your life upside down,  
  
You start about picking up the pieces  
  
And something happens that changes everything,  
  
And you're not even the person you thought you were…'  
  
Liz Parker sighed and put down her pen and raised her hand to wipe away the tears that stood on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had laughed with Max, their first kiss, all the times he had told her he loved her. She remembered his face at the Crashdown the day she was shot. His concern, fear and anguish. She felt her heart throb inside her.  
  
She got to her feet and climbed into the window of her bedroom, she walked over to her bed and began to get undressed. Just as she pulled her night dress over her head she heard a tap on the window.  
  
Max swallowed as her stood at the bottom of the ladder leading to Liz' balcony. He closed his eyes then began to climb. At the top he leaned over to tap Liz's window, he saw her just pulling on her night dress and hesitated. He breathed deeply to try and steady his feelings.  
  
Liz swung round and stopped dead a small cry escaping from her lips.  
  
'Max…'  
  
'We've really gotta talk Liz.' Said Max turning his deep amber eyes on her.  
  
Liz felt all the old emotions surge up inside of her.  
  
'Why won't you tell me the truth? You couldn't have slept with Kyle, I would feel it.'  
  
Damn this alien side, Liz thought, why couldn't she keep anything from him?  
  
'Liz tell me!' Max grabbed her arm.  
  
She felt the emotions and memories flow through her. He was going to see, he would find out.. No!  
  
'Let go Max! Let go!' Liz struggled but Max just tightened his grip his face going a stony grey. 'No!' Tears rolled down Liz' face as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
***  
  
Max stood aghast, what had he just seen? He'd seen himself only older, he'd felt Liz'  
  
guilt, grief and despair and he'd felt her love.  
  
'You never… You never slept with Kyle.' Max said looking down at her streaming face. 'You did it for me? For all of us?'  
  
Liz didn't reply she just kept on crying, she'd failed, Max knew and now she'd never be able to stop him. She'd betrayed future Max, he had come in vain! Max had seen everything, her inner soul.  
  
Max dropped to his knees in front of Liz and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She melted into his arms reluctantly for a second and then wrenched herself away.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'I couldn't Max!' Liz cried, the events of that evening came back to her, the hurt, the pain and the feeling of having a part of her ripped away. 'You saw it, all of it.. We can't be together we just can't!'  
  
'I don't care! I'm not gonna let Tess keep us apart! We'll make her stay! I love you!'  
  
Liz shook her head, Max said nothing he just pulled her close and kissed her again.  
  
Max felt Liz' warm body close to him again, and he knew that this was where it belonged!  
  
Liz felt her knees go weak, just like they had always used to, she relaxed and just melted into him. Her mind went fuzzy…  
  
***  
  
'Welcome Leandre, I trust you slept well.'  
  
The glaring of the white walls shone in her eyes, she tried to move her arms to shade her eyes but found that she was tied to a table…  
  
Searing pain shot through her body men in white coats stood over her with sharp instruments…  
  
'Max!' she screamed.  
  
***  
  
Liz collapsed onto the floor, blinded with pain. Max was on his knees next to her.  
  
'Liz, Liz!' Max cried, there were tears running down his face. At the sound of a small whimper from Liz, he lifted her up in his arm and cradled her against his chest. Max felt her small body taught in pain and fear. Small shivers began to shoot through her body so he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He pulled the covers over her and stared anxiously down at her strained face.  
  
'Liz, what was that? What were they doing to you?'  
  
Liz stared up at him in the realisation that he too had seen her vision. 'I- I..' she tried to speak but her voice broke as she became over come with tears. Max sat down next to her and held her close. The harder she sobbed the tighter he held her. 


	9. Decisions

Max stared down at Liz peacefully sleeping in his arms. He reached out his hand to the phone.  
  
'Hey Is, is that you? Get the others and come over to Liz' right now, we have a problem… I'll tell you when you get here.'  
  
Max replaced the receiver and began to gently stroke Liz' hair.  
  
***  
  
Max looked at Liz and laughed, they were in Senor Chow's on their first date. She felt the complete contentment flow over her. Max was happy, she was happy, everyone was happy. In a way they were the only two people in the world who mattered. She  
  
sighed in a blissful tone and then felt her dream world begin to slip away from her.  
  
***  
  
Maria, Alex, Michael and Isabel stood round Liz' bed staring wide eyed at Max and contemplating what he had just told them.  
  
'So why was this guy calling her Leandre? And more to the point how did she get these powers?' asked Alex.  
  
'Ava said something about Protectors right? so we have to find them. And one more thing, what was that about the Royal Court, I thought it was just the royal four…' Said Isabel.  
  
She trailed off as Maria squealed. 'Lizzie, baby! Are you OK?'  
  
'Maria? What? how.' Suddenly she notice that Max was sitting with his arm around her, she tensed up and moved away. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Liz, I've told them everything.. they need to know, you need protection!'  
  
Liz swallowed she could hear the caring tone in his voice and it warmed her through and through.  
  
'Who's Leandre, Liz?' Michael asked. Max shot a look at him that was sharper than daggers, how could he be so insensitive?  
  
'I don't know… that was the first time anyone's ever spoken to me in a flash… But it sounds alien.'  
  
'It sounds like something I should remember,' murmured Michael. Everyone looked at him in surprise except Liz.  
  
'I know… Something that sounds familiar but you just can't place it…' she sighed.  
  
'Where's Tess?' asked Liz in surprise.  
  
'She was busy,' replied Isabel.  
  
Damn that girl, thought Liz. Ever since she had turned up everything had gone wrong, Max had been captured by Pierce, they had learnt of their Destiny and then Future Max. Nothing felt right anymore.  
  
'I don't know… I don't know what's going on.' She stared round at the group in a worried fashion.  
  
'Don't worry Liz, we'll find the answers.' said Isabel in a reassuring voice.  
  
'Looks like we've got to find the Protectors then, The great alien hunt begins!' said Alex with a grin.  
  
'But how? We don't even know what they look like let alone where they are!' said Maria.  
  
'Sunny Oaks, they're in Sunny oaks.' Everyone turned to look at Liz in astonishment.  
  
'Liz why there?' asked Isabel gently.  
  
'They are… I don't know why… they just are. Please trust me! We don't have much time!' stressed Liz staring round at them all in panic.  
  
***  
  
Outside the Crashdown a dark car pulled out onto the road and drove away. In the car two men turned to face each other, 'It is time!' 


	10. Learning

'Michael, I'm really scared, I've never seen Liz that scared before, she really believes she's in danger!' Maria blurted out.  
  
Michael reached out his arm and put it gingerly around her shoulder. Maria was touched, from Michael even a small show of affection was rare.  
  
'Maxwell too, while Liz was telling her story he look so scared, I almost seems to feel what she's going through.' said Michael.  
  
'All this is just way too weird!' said Maria resignedly.  
  
Michael looked over at her and saw how concerned and tired she looked, 'You should go home, get some rest…. Wait and see what tomorrow brings.'  
  
Maria looked up at him as he spoke and saw all the care in his face. She smiled, 'Yeah, I guess.'  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and got up and walked out. Michael stared after her.  
  
***  
  
Max, Michael, Tess (now fully updated on what was going on) and Isabel stood in a circle in the desert with Liz in the centre, Maria and Alex stood a few feet away watching. 'Look Max, this isn't working,' said Tess, 'can't we just give up?'  
  
Max didn't even answer he just stared at Liz in concern. Isabel saw his eyes and said, 'Liz, take my hand, lets try what we did when you contacted Max in New York. But this time let's try to change the molecular structure of something, how about that rock?'  
  
Liz hesitated and then reached out her hand. Isabel smiled. 'Just focus all you energy on the rock, imagine the rock on your hand and feel the colours.'  
  
Liz reached out and felt her energy swelling up within her and as she did she saw the rock turning a vibrant yellow colour. Maria gasped, 'Woh! Now that's something you've never done before, Chica!'  
  
'Good one! Quick learning' said Michael. Liz looked over at him and smiled, they'd never been close but he was sweet. She looked over at Alex who was clapping, cheering and yelling cheerleading chants. She let out a soft laugh.  
  
'Hey, that was quick learning! Hey Tess, why don't you try a mind warp with Liz?' Yelled Isabel. Tess was standing with the words 'I hate Liz Parker' just written all over her face. Reluctantly she walked over.  
  
Liz looked at Tess, 'Oh great she thought, I have to connect to Miss Nicegirl!' Liz reached out her hand without feeling and grabbed Tess' hand.  
  
Tess opened her mouth to instruct Liz on what to do, when she saw Liz close her eyes.  
  
Max stood and watched Liz with a proud smile on his face. No words could express how proud he was of her, she was picking everything up so fast. When he saw Isabel begin to walk towards him he smiled again and waved.  
  
'Your Majesty, your second in command Michael sent me with a message. I'm afraid the Royal Flies are undone.' Max quickly looked down at his flies.  
  
Liz burst out laughing, and Max looked up at her and Tess, he could see Tess standing there trying hard to look annoyed but laughter was sparkling in her eyes. He looked back down at his flies and saw that they were perfectly up. He smiled, Liz was a quick learner.  
  
'Hey Liz you want to try a force field?' He asked his face a wreath of smiles.  
  
Liz faltered, not with Max.. no… 'Sure, I guess…' she murmured.  
  
***  
  
'Liz we have to talk later,' whispered Max into her ear. She blushed and nodded. 'Why don't you try a force field on your own?'  
  
'But I don't have the powers..'  
  
'Sure you do, just try it!'  
  
Liz swallowed, 'What do I do?'  
  
'Focus the whole of your mind on protecting yourself and then reach out and let your power go.'  
  
Liz looked at him and then quickly looked away. She stretched out her arm and tried what he had told her, nothing happened. 'Try again, just focus hard, clear everything else out of your mind.' said Max encouragingly.  
  
Liz nodded and cleared her mind. She reached out her hand again, but this time a blue force field sprang up immediately. Max looked down at her and felt himself swelling up with pride again. She was taking everything so well!  
  
Alex let out another burst of cheering. 


	11. Dream or Reality?

'See you later Super Czech Chica!' Yelled Maria as she climbed out of the Jetta.  
  
'See you later girlfriend!' Called Alex. Liz turned and playfully stuck her tongue out at them as they drove away. As she walked into the Crashdown she rubbed her neck and stretched her arms. It had been a long day.  
  
She walked into her bathroom and then climbed into the shower. As she began to wash off the dirt and grime from the desert she let her thoughts drift to Max. He had seemed so proud of her today, would he be so proud if he knew how much she was freaking out about everything? She hadn't thought she could be such a good actress, how was she hiding it all? One day she was normal Liz Parker with a secret Alien Society and the next she was a key member being hunted down by someone who wanted to dissect her! And to top it all she now had alien powers. Weird!  
  
Liz looked at herself in the mirror as she dried her hair. Nothing looked different, but something felt different! And then there was all this stuff with her and Max. He had wanted to talk, how could she do that, she couldn't betray Future Max but she didn't want to be apart from her Max! She sighed and as if on cue the phone rang.  
  
'Liz?'  
  
'Max?'  
  
'Yeah, will you come to the park, we really have to talk…'  
  
'Yeah… sure' said Liz, unsure as to what to say.  
  
'I'll meet you there OK?'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
***  
  
Liz shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling, where was Max, he was taking a long time…  
  
'Good evening, Ms Parker.'  
  
Liz swung round, two men came into view. She opened her mouth to scream.  
  
'Oh no need for that, no one will hear you!' said one of the men in an arresting tone.  
  
'I trust you enjoyed our little phone call.' said the other man.  
  
'You…' said Liz in a quiet voice. Max wasn't coming, he didn't even know she was  
  
here. She froze. This was it, this was her nightmare! She had to run… But where?  
  
***  
  
Max sat on his bed, he felt restless he just couldn't get Liz' dream out of his head.  
  
Where had they been?  
  
'Max, Max help!!'  
  
He felt more than heard Liz' plea for help. He felt his body go tense. The back ally of the Crashdown! He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Liz was running, running so fast her heart was bursting, but no matter how fast she ran the men in suits were gaining on her. She couldn't run any more; she had to stop. They were right behind her, one was reaching out. He was going to grab her… 'Max' she screamed as she fell to her knees. Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant green light and the foot steps went silent.  
  
Max ran forwards to where Liz was lying sprawled on the cold, hard ground. He reached down and clasped her near. He picked her up and began to make his way back to his house. 


	12. Insites

Max walked into his room with Liz cradled in his arms. He laid her gently down on his bed and sat down on the floor looking at her tense face. He wiped away the tears that stood on her cheeks. 'Liz…' he got no further, his voice cracked, he just stared at Liz, trembling.  
  
'Liz, what aren't you telling me?' he asked.  
  
'I don't.. I don't know..'  
  
'Why were they after you?'  
  
'They know who I am… they know I have powers…'  
  
'Huh? What do you mean?'  
  
'Those men… they were,' Liz paused and glanced around the room. ' They knew about me.'  
  
'Why… why do you say that?' asked Max his face growing grave.  
  
Liz said nothing but her eyes flitted round the dark corners of the room. Max stood up and walked to the window and looked out.  
  
***  
  
'She says they knew who she was… and that they knew she had powers.'  
  
Max sat with Isabel and Michael, she had left Liz sleeping under the watchful eye of Maria.  
  
'How could they do that? How could they even know she had energy? We've only known for a few days!' spat out Michael, he stared round at both of his friends, He felt scared and angry. Why were those FBI men after them again. He could see all the haunting visions of Agent Peirce's body lying on the ground after he had killed him, then he saw the other agent, the one Nascedo had killed. When ever the FBI came someone got hurt. He saw the tears welling up in Maria's eyes when he had told her she had to stay away from him… He swallowed and looked back at Max.  
  
Maria coughed, they all swung round. 'What's wrong?' asked Max his eyes immediately filling with fear as he leapt to his feet.  
  
'She's Ok, but I was wondering…' her eyes slid to Isabel.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Could you, I mean, I would you dream walk Liz, try and make her have sweeter dreams.. it's just that she isn't sleeping well.'  
  
Isabel smiled, 'Sure, just give me a minute.'  
  
Max looked lovingly down at his sister and felt warmth surge through him, he was so lucky to have been blessed with her.  
  
Isabel concentrated and let her mind wonder. Suddenly she felt a surge of emotions  
  
around her. She looked round, she was outside the Crashdown, round the back. Suddenly she saw Liz running towards her followed by two men, and then she saw Max coming from the opposite direction. She saw tears of terror in Max' eyes and then saw him raise his arm to help Liz, she saw the bolt of green light fly at the two men and felt a surge of frustration in the air around her. Isabel stared all around her looking for the centre of that emotion, and then she saw Tess.  
  
Tess was standing at the corner watching, her face was twisted into a mingle of frustration, anger and hate. Then the dream changed, it became a dark scene with a star lit backdrop, Tess and Max were standing in each others arms and Liz was lying in a heap beside them, she wasn't breathing. 'I'm glad at last you've seen the light!' said Tess looking into Max' eyes and smiling. Max said nothing but just lowered his head and kissed her. Tess lowered her hand and all trace of Liz disappeared.  
  
Isabel gasped, she now knew she was in Tess' dream, immediately she concentrated on Liz and pulled herself out of Tess' head.  
  
Inside Liz' head Isabel felt fear, terror and love. She felt all Liz' feelings for Max and smiled but at the next moment all of those emotions were blanked out by the fear. Isabel felt overwhelmed by the immensity of the feelings. She saw Liz lying on an operating table surrounded by men in surgical clothing, but then she saw the figure change and become Max, she saw Liz looking on, being held by men in suits. Liz' screams and sobs filled the air and Isabel felt Liz' overwhelming sense of guilt!  
  
At last, Isabel remembered why she was there and waved her hand, the scene changed  
  
to one of a bright sunny day in the park. Liz sat smiling surrounded by her friends laughing, and singing to Alex' guitar. Isabel let out a weak smile and pulled herself away from Liz' mind. 


	13. Anger

'Max…' gasped Isabel as she opened her eyes.  
  
Max knelt down by her side immediately as she came to. Isabel shivered remembering Tess' dream and then Liz' fear. She looked over at Max with a worried manner. He didn't know what Liz was feeling, he didn't understand. 'Max…' she whispered again, she searched the room for Marai and saw she had gone. 'She's so scared! Her dream was… terrifying! She feels she knows what's going to happen and she's scared!'  
  
Max looked even more concerned, 'What did you see?'  
  
Isabel recited what she had seen in a quiet voice, Max and Michael looked on in horror. 'Should we tell Maria?' Asked Michael looking towards the bedroom door.  
  
Isabel shook her head. 'No, I think it's best only we know about this, and Max…'  
  
Max looked back up at her face in a dazed expression, his eyes glazed with the fear  
  
stoked by Liz' dream. 'What?' he asked.  
  
'It's Tess… did you tell her about this afternoon?'  
  
'No' said Max, instantly alert.  
  
'Oh…' said Isabel, she wondered if she ought to continue.  
  
'What, did you see?' demanded Max.  
  
'I, I went into her dream.. by mistake,' said Isabel quickly defending herself. 'She knows, she knows everything. And she, she saw it all!' Isabel trailed off not wanting to say more.  
  
'How, how does she know?' asked Max in a hushed voice.  
  
'She was there, this afternoon,' explained Isabel reluctantly.  
  
Max said nothing, he just got to his feet and walked towards the bedroom door. Isabel looked in panic at Michael, he walked over and put his arm around her and as Max entered Liz' bedroom whispered, 'Don't worry! He'll be OK.'  
  
***  
  
Max looked down at Liz' pretty features and felt his anger build up inside him. How could Tess have been there? Why hadn't she helped? She would've just sat and watched while Liz, his Liz, was hurt!  
  
Maria looked over at Max when he entered and seeing his face made a quick escape. She wondered out into the sitting room and saw Michael sitting with his arm around Isabel. Isabel looked worried, and Michael looked concerned. 'What's going on?' she asked in a level voice, but inside she was fuming. Why was it so simple for Michael to put his arm round Isabel, he hardly ever comforted her!  
  
Michael jerked his arm away from Isabel looking slightly guilty, Isabel glanced up at Maria, 'Nothing.. It's Ok. Max was OK in there?' she asked.  
  
'I don't know, I left as soon as he went in…' she replied bluntly and turned away.  
  
O great, thought Michael, I've gone and done it again! 


	14. Memories

Liz opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to leave her dream. She had been dreaming about a day last summer when everyone had gone to the lakes and they had been happy… She couldn't think how she had begun to dream of that. She looked over towards the window and saw Max standing looking out, his face looked strained and worried and he looked deathly tired. Liz felt a deep wave of sorrow and guilt, she just wanted to walk up to him and wrap her arms tightly around him and never let go. But that was out of the question, she let out a deep sigh.  
  
On hearing Liz' sigh Max turned his head from the window to see her, she smiled weakly at him and he walked over. 'Hey..' Liz murmured.  
  
'Good morning, ' Max breathed, he smiled at her beautifully contented face resting on his pillow. She looked just perfect in his bed, she just seemed to fit, to complete the room.  
  
Liz pulled herself up in the bed and began to climb out. Just as she tried to stand up, her legs gave way, immediately Max was beside her holding her up. She blushed as she took hold of his arm, 'Sorry, I've just been lying down for too long,' she said, her  
  
eyes avoiding his.  
  
'Lizzie!' cried Maria as she entered the sitting room. 'Honey, are you OK?' she asked as she saw Max' face.  
  
Liz smiled and nodded, reluctantly she freed herself from Max' arms and went to sit down. 'You want something to eat?' asked Isabel from the kitchen.  
  
'No thanks,' said Liz touched by Isabel's concern. As she looked round the room she saw both Alex and Michael eyeing her with troubled frowns, she smiled and asked,  
  
'What happened to Tess? Why isn't she here?'  
  
Michael threw an anxious glance in Max' direction and seeing Max go red said, 'We haven't called her, we thought we oughta keep this between us at the moment.'  
  
Liz nodded and began to wonder what she had missed. She wiped the sleep dust from her eyes and remembered her dreams. 'Oh..' she said suddenly realising why she had been sleeping so soundly. She glanced over at Isabel and smiled, 'Thanks for helping me sleep, Isabel, it was sweet.'  
  
Isabel blushed a deep shade of red and muttered, 'Sure no problem.'  
  
Liz was astonished, what had she missed? Max sat down next to her protectively, 'We all need to talk,' he said.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes to look at him. 'We all know what happened last night, and it affects all of us, but for some reason they seem to focusing on Liz.' He paused and looked in concern at Liz' face. 'We need to protect her but at the same time, we need answers. I think someone needs to find these protectors.'  
  
Michael nodded, Max had been thinking a lot! 'Why don't we try something else first though… I know it sounds like a dumb idea but maybe if we all connected we might see something…' He blushed as he spoke. 'It's stupid I know but…'  
  
'I don't think it's stupid, I think it sounds like a good idea!' said Liz in a hushed voice. Max turned his head to her. Michael flushed with pleasure at the sound of her complementing him.  
  
'You sure? You really want to do this?' he asked.  
  
Liz nodded, 'I need answers as much as you lot, maybe more… I'll do what I have to, to find out what's happening to me.'  
  
***  
  
Max, Liz, Michael and Isabel sat in the four square position on the floor, their hands lay linked between them. Max took one last glance at Liz before he let his mind go blank, her face was tense and alert.  
  
***  
  
A group of ten people sat together in a circle, they smiled at each other. Two of the people in particular seemed to be the focus of the group. A young girl and boy, they sat with clasped hands and smiled at each other. They each looked human, but seemed to be 'not quite normal'. The young girl had deep brown hair that was mirrored in that of her lover. 'Hey Zan, quit making eyes at my sister!' yelled one of the other boys, his hair was a dark blonde and his face had a slightly recluse look.  
  
The girl shifted her eyes from those of her lover to the boy who had just spoken. 'Shut up Rath, Zan could have you blasted to pieces just for saying that!'  
  
Zan let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
'I think Leandre that you have too much power over my little brother.' said a girl with long blonde hair, she smiled as she looked at Zan.  
  
'Zan you had better be very careful with my best friend buster!'  
  
'Marila!' cried Leandre with a giggle.  
  
'Hey she's right,' said the quiet dark head boy.  
  
Leandre giggled again, 'Alathon!'  
  
The small scene was a picture of contentment as the four other aliens looked on and smiled. 


	15. Give up?

Isabel gasped! That had been more real than anything that had ever happened before! She had felt, smelt, tasted everything! They all looked at Liz in astonishment, but she could give them no answers, she herself was sitting open mouthed in complete astonishment.  
  
Michael was sitting in silence, his face a mass of surprise and fury. 'I had a sister!' He gasped. He was so angry, some bastard had taken away his chance of a relationship like that one Max and Isabel had. And Nascedo hadn't even had the guts to tell him!  
  
'That wasn't Ava…' Max whispered 'She wasn't even there. Leandre…' His voice trailed off.  
  
Liz felt a feeling of despair sweep over her, there was someone out there who had meant more to Max than she ever could, another Tess. Another battle over Max, one hardly worth fighting, she had seen the way he looked at her in the vision. Tears welled up in her eyes. Standing up she walked out of the room.  
  
Max looked up after her immediately sorry, how could he have been so insensitive? He got up to follow her.  
  
'Sit down, Max.' said Maria commandingly as she followed Liz.  
  
Liz threw herself down on the bed and began to cry, her sobs racked her whole body. She didn't look up when Maria came in, she knew it wasn't Max and that was all that mattered.  
  
Maria sat down next to her friend and quietly put her arm around her. 'What did you see?' ask Maria in a gentle voice.  
  
As Liz explained her sobs grew weaker and less frequent, when she got to the end of the story she looked up at Maria and said, 'I can't lose him again… Every time I let him get close something goes wrong…' her voice trailed off.  
  
'He loves you Liz! I know he does, it's there for everyone to see! He'll never love anyone else!'  
  
Liz just shook her head, 'He wouldn't be with me, he will always be with Leandre. I saw his eyes, they were made for each other.' Liz closed her eyes and sighed, she turned away. Maria got up quietly, taking the hint, and left Liz to think.  
  
All eyes turned to her anxiously when she walked back into the sitting room. 'You lot have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.' said Maria.  
  
Alex walked over and put his arm protectively round her shoulder. 'I think it's time you told us what's going on.' he said.  
  
Alex' eyes grew larger and larger as Isabel began to explain. 'So this was real? It was a memory?'  
  
Michael nodded and glanced over at Max. Max was staring at the door into his room, where Liz was. He felt so guilty! First he had dragged Liz into this and now he had destroyed everything she had left. He would never forget the hurt he saw in her eyes as she left the room. It had seemed like this Leandre was someone pretty important to him, but she didn't mean a thing to him now. It was just Liz he loved, just Liz he wanted!  
  
'There were ten of us… Not four, but ten.' said Isabel quietly. 'And there was no Ava. None of it seemed to tie up with what Tess told us.' her voice trailed off as she realised what she was saying.  
  
'Maxwell I don't know about you but I want to find these protectors, and soon! I want answers! Like why the hell Nascedo didn't breath a word of this to us! And what's going on with Tess! She's got some questions to answer!'  
  
Max just nodded his mind on other things.  
  
'Well then spaceboy, looks like you and I are going on a road trip tomorrow!' chirped  
  
Maria, cheering up at the thought of a few hours alone with Michael.  
  
Michael looked at her in surprise, 'You want to come?'  
  
'Sure! I'm not gonna let my favourite little space delinquent go alone. Who knows what he might do!' she replied.  
  
'Am I developing some kind of reputation?' Michael asked playfully.  
  
'Max and I will keep and eye on Liz while you're gone, ' said Isabel glancing at Max.  
  
'But don't be too long! I don't have a good feeling about this…'  
  
'I think it's best we don't tell Tess about this until we know what's going on. The questions can wait.. For now.' said Michael.  
  
Maria smiled at him, he was showing such good strength. He must have made an amazing second in command!  
  
Just for a second her mind flicked back to the scene she had witnessed between Michael and Isabel, her face went tense.  
  
***  
  
Liz stood staring out the window at the stars, she swung round as the door began to open. She saw Maria and relaxed, she couldn't face Max now, maybe later but just not now.  
  
'I told your parents that you're gonna stay here for a couple of days, spend some time with Isabel.'  
  
Liz nodded, it was the last place she wanted to be but if she had to.  
  
'Michael and I are going away tomorrow… we're going to find the protectors.' said Maria, cautiously eyeing her friend's face. Liz was to exhausted to care, but she instinctively shied away from the idea, what if they found Leandre there? Then she sighed, what did it matter? It was going to happen in the end, better sooner than later.  
  
Isabel walked into the room, 'Hey Liz you want to come and set up your bed?' She asked with a warm voice.  
  
'Sure, why not?' murmured Liz.  
  
'It's slumber party time!' laughed Isabel. Liz let out a weak smile and followed her out  
  
of the room.  
  
'We've gotta go and get your stuff first,' called Isabel over her shoulder.  
  
Max looked up as Liz walked into the room with Isabel. Her face became a wall of  
  
stone and her eyes clouded over. She walked straight past Max, trying not to see him. Max felt his heart rip within him as he became cut off from Liz, she was shutting him out and would never let him back in…  
  
Isabel saw her brother's face fall and felt both their pain. She knew Liz was just trying to stop herself from getting hurt, but she could see that Max just didn't understand. As she climbed into the driver's seat next to Liz she saw the petite brunette lift her hand and lightly brush her eyes.  
  
***  
  
'Mum!' called Maria as she walked into her house.  
  
A small giggle came from the sitting room and Maria put her head round the door. She saw the sherrif's hat lying by the sofa. Gross! she thought  
  
Amy DeLuca pulled herself off the sofa and walked towards the door. 'Hi sweetie.'  
  
she brushed away a strand of hair the was lying over one side of her face, her lipstick was slightly smudged and her cheeks were glowing. Maria looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
'Mum, I'm gonna go away for the day tomorrow OK?'  
  
Amy eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'Just for the day! We're just going on a trip!' said Maria explaining herself.  
  
'We?'  
  
'Liz, Michael and me,' said Maria bending the truth. Oops, did I say that? she thought.  
  
Amy's eyes swung back towards the couch, she cleared the throat. 'Errm, yeah sure. Ok.'  
  
'See you later Mum. Sheriff, you'd better be gone by the time I get back, ' she called over her mum's shoulder.  
  
Amy blushed. 


	16. Let go

Liz fidgeted on the small mattress. She couldn't sleep, it seemed weird to be lying here. She wondered if Max was sleeping… Max… She sighed when ever she closed her eyes all she saw was the way Zan looked at Leandre. Quietly Liz pulled herself out of the bed and started towards the door.  
  
Max rolled over and opened his eyes. He couldn't seem to be able to sleep, he just kept remembering Liz' hurt eyes and her blank face when she had seen him earlier in the evening. He couldn't bear to be separated from her by this wall, he could hardly even sense her.  
  
He looked over at Michael asleep on the floor where he had slept s many times before. He had agreed to stay there for protection, just in case! Maria would be coming to meet him at about eight the next morning, so they could start the drive to Sunny Oaks.  
  
Max sighed and got out of bed and began to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
Liz ran her hands under the cold tap, and then splashed her face with water. Maybe she would sleep better now, though she doubted it. She opened the door and turned out the light.  
  
'Liz…'  
  
She swung round and saw Max.  
  
'Liz please… we need to talk.' he said quietly. He felt overwhelmed at the sight of her clear face, small strands of hair that framed her face were covered in small droplets of water, he took a deep breath. Max took her arm and lead her down to the sitting room, Liz was too tired to even bother fighting him.  
  
'Why are you cutting yourself off from me?' asked Max. Liz could see all the pain and sorrow in his face… It felt like that night with future Max all over again. She was breaking his heart and she couldn't do anything else! All she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and cry her heart out, but she couldn't! The image of Leandre bobbed behind her eyelids, and her mind recoiled back into itself.  
  
'I love you Liz! Nothing will ever change that! Not Tess, not Leandre!'  
  
Liz flinched at the name of Leandre, she looked at Max and stared him straight in the eye. 'You loved her! You could tell by the way you looked at each other! I don't want to be hurt again!'  
  
Max looked down at Liz' tear stained face and felt the familiar feeling of guilt wave over him. 'I…'  
  
Liz silenced him with a shake of her head. 'I'm sorry…' Liz whispered as she ran out of the room.  
  
Isabel was lying in bed with her eyes open as Liz ran in and sat down on her bed and began to cry. Isabel said nothing, she just waited in silence until Liz went off to sleep. She could do nothing to help Liz while she was awake, but maybe she would feel better if she slept well. 


	17. Suspense

Maria yawned as she stared out of the window at the desert flying past. 'How long will it take to get there Michael?' she asked.  
  
'About an hour,' grunted Michael. 'But then we've gotta find them.'  
  
'How do you think we do that, spaceboy?' asked Maria in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Michael just shrugged, in truth he hadn't the faintest idea, he just had to hope. He looked across at Maria, perhaps she had forgotten about that hug thing with Isabel yesterday…  
  
'So spaceboy, are you gonna tell me what was going on yesterday?' asked Maria looking straight at his face.  
  
Spoke too soon! thought Michael. 'Well…'  
  
Just under an hour later Maria and Michael pulled up in the small town called Sunny Oaks.  
  
Maria got out of the car and stretched, 'Sweet town,' she said to Michael. 'So spaceboy  
  
you got a plan?'  
  
'Nope, but my guess is, if they're any good they'll recognise us or we'll recognise them!'  
  
'Great!' said Maria rolling her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Liz sat in the sunshine outside the Crashdown her face a mass of emotions. In her hand she held a small black pen, and she was using it to swiftly cover the pages of her journal.  
  
'I'm Liz Parker and my life is, again, in turmoil.  
  
Some how, my life seems to have the ability to change itself from bad to worse in a matter of moments…  
  
I thought all the Tess stuff was bad, but now I know that was easy, Max never loved her.  
  
And then comes Leandre, I don't know who the hell she is, or why Max loves her, all I know is that because of her I can never be with Max!  
  
Last night before I got to sleep I remembered why I knew that name… it was in one of my visions, I just can't understand how it got there.. it made no sense, it was me they were talking to!  
  
Max says he loves me, but I just can't seem to be able to let myself hope. If I was to let him back into my life then I know something would go wrong.  
  
I suppose, sometimes the heart can be the most gentle thing, sometimes it can help you.. and sometimes it can lead you to all the places you never wanted to go…  
  
My life is in ruins at my feet and I can't even let the man I love help me!'  
  
Liz sighed and shut her journal, she picked up her bag and began to walk slowly back to Max' house. Somehow the attack of the FBI on her was pushed to the back of her mind, it seemed not to matter anymore. Liz remembered Max' concern and anxiousness for her when all that had happened. He had shown how much he cared and she had had to throw it back into his face… Nothing made sense anymore, why had future Max said nothing about Leandre, and why had Ava not been in that vision last night?  
  
Liz shook herself as she let herself into the Evans' house. Isabel was sitting on the sofa watching TV. 'Hey, Liz. Are you OK?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, thanks.' replied Liz with a gentle smile. 'Have you heard from Maria and Michael?'  
  
'No, they can't have been there long, I just… I just wish they'd be quick. Something doesn't feel right!'  
  
Liz nodded, she had felt it too. A feeling of nervousness, and a feeling of being trapped.  
  
'Will you stay here with me this after noon?' asked Isabel. 'I'd feel better if I knew where you were… After last night and everything…'  
  
Liz nodded again, 'Me too. Thanks, Isabel, you've been great.'  
  
To Isabel's surprise Liz walked over and hugged Isabel. Isabel smiled and  
  
hugged Liz back.  
  
Max walked into the room and the sight that met his eyes warmed his heart. The sight, of the two girls he loved most in the world, hugging, made all his troubles go away. But only for a second… He walked over to the other side of the room and began to watch Liz. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight for a second!  
  
When Liz had disentangled herself from Isabel she saw Max. She blushed. Had he seen her hugging Isabel? Oh, well it doesn't matter really, she thought. A small sigh escaped her lips as she began to watch the TV. Somehow this feeling of impending tragedy wouldn't go away.  
  
***  
  
Michael and Maria sat in a small café. 'So if they don't recognise us you're gonna try and give them a clue by the ice cream drenched in Tabasco?' she said sarcastically.  
  
Michael said nothing but just gave her a look. Maria smiled as she put her straw to her lips. She was happy, Michael and her seemed to be getting along so well! There might not be any romance at the moment, but at least there was friendship! She felt better, as well, for knowing what had happened yesterday. It scared her a little what was happening to Liz, but life wasn't that bad…  
  
Maria swung her head round at the sound of the door. Two teenaged boys wandered in and looked around. They went over and sat down with two girls. Maria followed the boys with her eyes, Not bad, she thought, Though not quite up to Michael standard. She let out a little giggle. Michael looked at her again, he smiled at her shining eyes. 


	18. Lost

Liz stirred, she pulled herself out of the chair, she felt Isabel's and Max' eyes turn onto her, she smiled. 'I'm just going to the bathroom, I don't need an escort.'  
  
Isabel smiled up at her, 'Sure go ahead!'  
  
Liz wandered out into the hall, a chill breeze brushed her neck and she looked round to see where it was coming from. The front door stood open. I guess I forgot to shut it, she thought to herself as she walked to it. She reached her hand to the latch as she felt something being clamped over the mouth, her mouth opened to scream but her head went dizzy and everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Maria stirred her coke restlessly with the straw, she was bored. Suddenly Michael leapt to his feet, 'Liz!' he shouted and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the exit. At the same moment one of the boys at the far table leapt to his feet and began to sprint to the door followed by the others.  
  
***  
  
Isabel and Max jumped out from their seats and ran to the hall, they saw the door was open and darted out of it. A black car raced off down the street.  
  
'LIZ!!' screamed Max. 


	19. Explanations

'Michael, what the hell's going on?' screamed Maria as Michael dragged her towards the car.  
  
Michael's eyes were wide with panic as he rushed to the Jetta and tried to unlock it.  
  
Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder pulling him round.  
  
'Rath?'  
  
Michael looked straight into the faces of the four teenagers from the café.  
  
'Who the cr*p are you?' he shouted.  
  
'Get in the car and drive then we'll tell you.'  
  
All four of them pilled into Maria's car, Maria looked on in horror, 'What are you doing? Are you crazy?' she yelled as Michael jumped in too.  
  
'Get in Maria!' he yelled and when she hesitated, 'NOW!'.  
  
Protesting Maria climbed into the car and Michael shot off along the high street and out of town.  
  
***  
  
Max ran down the street, his eyes were wide with panic. He had let them get Liz! Why had he left her alone for a second? He could feel all of Liz' fear, but he couldn't form a connection. They must have done something to her. The ran the last few steps of the street in agony as he saw the dark car pull out of sight. He raised his arm, about to blast and the felt Isabel pulling it back down.  
  
Isabel shook her head, 'You could hurt Liz.' She raised her arm and put it around his shoulders, leading him back to the house like a small child. 'We have to wait for Michael…'  
  
***  
  
'Will someone please explain to me what's going on!' piped Maria.  
  
'We are the protectors, the final four of the royal court,' said one of the girls in a low voice.  
  
Maria turned incredulous eyes on them and then turned to Michael, 'You knew this?' she asked accusingly.  
  
'Nope, can't say I had a clue,' he said quietly, his eyes focussed on the road ahead..  
  
'Why are we going back to Roswell, and what was all that about back in the café?' she demanded.  
  
'Liz is in trouble,' said Michael in a quiet voice as he accelerated the car even more.  
  
'Huh?' Maria squealed in fright. 'What's wrong with Liz?'  
  
She stared round at all of the people in car expecting answers, but all their faces were blanks. Then she turned to the dark hair boy in the back of the car, 'I want answers, and I want them now, don't even think of messing with me!'  
  
'Still the charmer, Marila.' he replied with a smile.  
  
'What?' said Michael and Maria in unison.  
  
'I don't think they know,' said blonde girl timidly.  
  
'You've got that right,' said Maria.  
  
'What do you know about our planet?' asked the boy.  
  
'Our planet? Whoa hold up there, alien boy! Your planet, my planet is Earth! You  
  
alien, me human! Got it?'  
  
'This could take a while,' muttered the blonde haired boy. Maria just glared at him.  
  
'First lets get some names, I'm Adam,' said the dark haired boy. 'And this is Sandy and  
  
Lana.' he said indicating to the dark haired girl and then the blonde haired girl.  
  
'And the annoying one is Will, ' said Lana with a small laugh.  
  
'Great now we've got that straight, which one of you lovely people plans on telling me why you just called me Marila?' asked Maria which sarcasm clearly evident in her tone.  
  
Adam began to speak, 'Perhaps because it's your name.'  
  
'Nuh-uh, my name is very obviously Maria, that's M-A-R-I-A!'  
  
Will smiled, 'Hey I warned you! It I gonna take a while. Looks like our friends here need a history lesson. Hey Rath pull over.'  
  
Both Adam and Michael shook their heads, 'We don't have much time, Leandre's in trouble.' declared Adam.  
  
Maria turned incredulous eyes on him. Leandre, where did that home wrecker come into this? Just hearing that name made Maria bristle for her friend. 'Who the hell is Leandre?' she demanded.  
  
'Rath's sister, and your friend Liz.'  
  
Maria almost choked. Liz?? 'What the hell?' said Michael. Liz? His sister? Whoa! Way too weird!  
  
'You didn't know?' asked Sandy, speaking for the first time. 'You never found the inscriptions?'  
  
'Inscriptions? What?' asked Michael. He was speeding the car up to it's full speed, if what they were saying was true then he had a sister in serious trouble.  
  
'The inscriptions, they were sent in Zan's pod.' explained Adam. 'They explained everything, how the six of you had been sent and why only three of you were in pods.'  
  
'Whoa there? Firstly Liz is human! We have proof of that! She has a mum and dad! Human mum and dad! Even thought she does have freaky alien powers! Secondly three pods? Are you sure?' asked Maria.  
  
'Hey, we read our inscriptions!' said Will. Maria just glared at him.  
  
'Why?' asked Adam.  
  
'We had four,' said Michael. 'Four pods.'  
  
'You can't have done! That's not right!' said Sandy.  
  
'And what was that bout six? There were only four of them!' said Maria confusedly.  
  
'No,' said Lana gently. 'There are Six of you.'  
  
'I am Human!' said Maria spelling it out to her. 'I was born of my human mum and some creep of a dad!'  
  
'Hey, come on! You think that if we had scientists that could get dead people and send them to another planet to live again, that they couldn't make it so you could be born of human parents! Those scientists were cleverer than you can imagine!' laughed Will.  
  
'Then why do it to just three of us? Why not all?' asked Michael. Maria turn amazed eyes on him.  
  
'You're listening to this? I am not an Alien! And what about Tess? where does she come into all this? How will they explain her?'  
  
'Tess? Who?' asked Lana.  
  
'Tess! The fourth pod person!'  
  
'There were only three pods!' Repeated Sandy, getting annoyed.  
  
'Yeah but we have a fourth pod!' reiterated Michael, even he was getting confused now. 'She came about a year ago, and told us about our destiny!'  
  
'Your destiny? What did she tell you?'  
  
'That Max and her are destined to be together, and Isabel and I. We are the Royal four!'  
  
Will burst out laughing but Adam remained serious. 'She's lying! That's not true at all!'  
  
Will just managed to get out, 'Yeah that'll be the day!' and collapsed laughing again.  
  
'Vilandra prided herself on her taste,' said Sandy with a smile.  
  
'Hey, you've never met Isabel!' Michael said in a warning tone.  
  
'What else did she tell you?' asked Adam cutting off their jokes.  
  
'She told them their history,' explained Maria. 'You know, how they died, and how Vilandra betrayed them.'  
  
Even Will stopped laughing to stare at her in consternation.  
  
'Rubbish!' He shouted, 'Vilandra loved Zan. They were closer than any brothers and sisters I've ever met! She was there when Kivar burst in! She gave her life trying to protect Zan and Leandre!'  
  
'But Tess said she was in love with Kivar!' burst in Maria.  
  
This time Will nearly roared in anger. 'If Kivar had even tried to come near Vilandra Alathon would have blown him to pieces!'  
  
'Alathon?' asked Maria, Not another one, she thought..  
  
'Alex…' whispered Michael in an awed tone.  
  
'What?' shouted Maria, she stared round at the four sitting in the back. 'Oh no! Hold up there! First you try and tell me I'm some royal alien thing, and then you say my obviously human best friend is too! You guys have cracked!'  
  
She threw her hands up and slumped back into her seat. Will just let out a wry smile. 


	20. History

Maria looked out of the window, the car had been quiet for some time. It seemed that the four newcomers had talked themselves out. Maria felt insecurity wave over her, these people were trying to tell her that the person she had been for the last 17 years was the wrong person! Just up ahead she saw Max and Isabel's house.  
  
As soon as the car screeched to a halt, Michael and Adam leapt out and ran into the house.  
  
'Max? Where the hell are you? Get your butt down here now!' commanded Michael.  
  
Max ran out of the sitting room, 'Michael where have been? What took you so long? Liz is in…'  
  
'In trouble, we know.' interrupted Michael.  
  
'We?' Then he saw the four strangers, 'Who are they?'  
  
'Sit down Zan, where's Vilandra, we need to talk.' spoke up Adam.  
  
Max' mouth dropped in astonishment at Adam's words. Michael dragged him into the sitting room and threw him down onto the sofa. Isabel looked up in fright as they entered.  
  
'Michael! What? Who are they?' she asked.  
  
Adam, Will, Sandy and Lana sat down next to Maria and Michael. 'Give us your hands, we'll show you.' said Sandy in her quiet, low voice.  
  
'We don't have time!' said Max in exasperation. He was panicking, Liz had been taken and he didn't know why.  
  
'If you don't take our hands then there's nothing you can do to help Liz!' ordered Adam. The four newcomers reached out and grabbed Max, Isabel, Michael and Maria's hands. The room went dark.  
  
***  
  
Ten people sat talking and laughing under the light of a setting sun. Eight of them were singing and dancing to music coming from and unknown source. But two of them sat a little further off entwined in each others arms. They smiled at each other lovingly and then turned their gaze back to their friends.  
  
Although the remaining eight were in a big group they seemed to be somehow indescribably coupled off.  
  
The scene around them was that of a walled garden, there were trees, vines and flowers of all the colours of the rainbow. The sky was a deep crimson that gave the scene and unnatural glow.  
  
'Hey Leandre, how long are you gonna sit there with lover boy?' said Rath.  
  
Leandre stuck her tongue out at him playfully, but she began to detach herself from Zan. She smiled at him sweetly, 'Come my king, your subjects call you.'  
  
Zan smiled lovingly up at her and got to his feet. 'Would my lady like to dance?' he asked holding out his hand.  
  
Leandre curtsied and laughed, she dragged him over to the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
It was different scene, the sky was dark but the ten were again together in the garden. The garden looked different, the colours of the flower looked tainted and the moon was dull. The men looked tense, and the girls afraid. Zan stood, his arm protectively around Leandre's shoulders.  
  
'Zan, it doesn't feel right! something's wrong…' whispered Vilandra.  
  
Alathon pulled her close and began to stroke her hair. Her whispered something into her ear, she gave a weak smile.  
  
'Zan, I…' Leandre's speak was cut short by a loud blast.  
  
All the aliens became suddenly alert. They all turned towards the sound and the men raised their hands. All at once there were two deafening blasts, one from behind them and from in front. The boys seemed uncertain as to which way to turn, the girls threw up their arms and erected a force field.  
  
The fight was short and vicious, the girls could not hold up the force field, when that went down the enemy moved in. One man in particular stood at the front.  
  
'So Zan! It looks like the boy king just wasn't up to the job!'  
  
Zan's eyes burned, 'You'll never win Kivar! The people will never obey you!'  
  
'Perhaps not! But Leandre's child, I think perhaps, they will obey him! He will be a powerful child, my son!'  
  
Zan roared! He threw up his arm to blast Kivar, but Kivar was quicker, he raised his arm and shot a bright blast. 'NO!' screamed Vilandra, she ran at Kivar. Her body crumpled and fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
'Lonnie!' cried Alathon, as Zan looked on in horror.  
  
***  
  
Leandre stood struggling against two sets of guards, tears were streaming down her face as she stared down at the dead bodies of her friends. Zan's body just lay slumped in a heap at her feet, she screamed in anguish. 


	21. Family Ties

Max, Isabel, Michael and Maria looked in horror and amazement at the four other teens. Their minds raced with the revulsion of what they had just seen, and the things they had learnt without having to see them.  
  
'It's true? Alex, Liz, me? We're… we're aliens?' stammered Maria her face as white as a sheet.  
  
Sandy nodded gravely.  
  
'Liz is…' Max trailed off, speechless at what he had just witnessed.  
  
'Leandre.' stated Adam shortly.  
  
Tears were running down Isabel's face. Tears of relief, tears of horror and tears of fear. She wasn't a traitor, she could be with Alex no matter what! They were destined together, and she hadn't been the reason for her brother's death.  
  
Max was aghast, his Liz was an alien! She had always been his, there was no reason for him to be separated from her! A smile spread across his face at the thought of her in his arms again… But she wasn't here, the FBI had her… his smile disappeared and his heart sank.  
  
'But why did they take Liz?' asked Isabel. 'Why not Max? Or Me?'  
  
'I don't know…' said Adam shaking his head.  
  
Maria was sitting looking straight ahead, she looked like a rabbit caught in headlamps. He mind was racing, she was an alien. She was an alien! Her head went fuzzy and she slumped down in a dead faint. Michael reached out and grabbed her before she hit to the floor. His face showed acute concern, and inside his heart yearned for Maria's feelings. He had always known he was different, but that idea would have never occurred to her…  
  
'So where do you guys come into everything?' asked Isabel quietly.  
  
'We are the Royal Protectors. Together you six and we four made up the royal court. We were sent with you for protection. At home the Royal court was made up of Zan, Leandre, Rath, Marila, Vilandra, Alathon, Adathos, Lanara, Thilarthos and Sandatha.' explained Adam.  
  
'Leandre and Zan were of two different families, Zan's family were the rulers of Antar. Leandre's family were close to those of Zan's, they had grown up together and Leandre's brother, Rath, was Zan's best friend.'  
  
Max turned amazed eyes on Michael, in all the excitement he hadn't thought about the earlier vision. Liz and Michael, brother and sister!  
  
Adam nodded, 'And Vilandra, Zan's sister, was betrothed to the Royal court's Brainiac!' he said with a chuckle. 'His name was Alathon, and they were in love.  
  
Vilandra, Zan and Rath were always like brothers and sister. They were very close, so was the whole group. They were a close knit group of friends and lovers. For years Anatar are was a peaceful and happy place. It may sound cheesy, but people used to sing in the streets, everything was so peaceful that members of the royal court could walk alone in the street with out fear. But even so, we, the royal protectors were always near. We stayed to make sure all was well. The lovers and friends lived happy on the planet for many years until one day when an emissary from a near by planet arrived. He had news that a powerful lord, Kivar, was coming.  
  
'That in itself was fine, and for a few months Zan and Kivar were happy in each other's presence. But one day more news came, it was told that Kivar was preparing an army to come and attack. The royal court became a shambles, we weren't ready! We weren't anywhere near powerful enough to survive and steps were taken to secure our future. Then on that fateful evening Kivar attacked, all but Leandre were killed. You saw the scene… Kivar was to take Leandre to be his wife, and to reign over Antar for his and her child. He took her away from the site where you all died and took her to his palace, but he underestimated her. She couldn't bear to live without Zan and before Kivar could lay a finger in her she used what physical power she had to put an end to her life…'  
  
The room was silent and all eyes were turned on Max who just sat looking dazed, he could see and remember everything. All his memories, all his feelings and inside he was smouldering with anger at all that had been ripped away from him.  
  
'But I don't understand,' said Isabel quietly. 'What about our destiny, what about Tess?'  
  
'They don't know who she is.' stated Michael.  
  
'How did Kivar know where to come, where to attack?' asked Max interrupting their questions, he wanted to keep Tess out of this… For now.  
  
'Ava,' said Lana with a grimace.  
  
'Ava? But Tess…?' murmured Isabel. Maria, Michael and Max looked up alertly.  
  
'Ava was Kivar's sister, she betrayed us all. She wanted you Max, and when she found she couldn't have you she turned against us. She told Kivar where we all were, she plotted with him…'  
  
'But Tess is, she's our friend. She brought us our destinies and she brought Nacedo to protect us… She's like a sister!' stammered Isabel, Max, Michael and Maria were also looking upset and confused.  
  
'She's here?' asked Adam quickly.  
  
Sandy scoffed, 'That's what we thought then too till Kivar turned up and killed us all! He told us the truth then… We didn't show you that, we didn't know it mattered.'  
  
'She'd already tried to kill Leandre, when she failed she turned on Zan and plotted revenge.' said Lana.  
  
'We don't have time to discuss this now. How ever much I love Tess bashing, Liz is in trouble and we have to find her!' interrupted Maria loudly.  
  
Max nodded, he knew they had to do something, but what?  
  
'Max has to dreamwalk her,' stated Sandy.  
  
Max looked at her in astonishment, 'But I can't…'  
  
'Yes you can!' she said with a smile.' You could do anything when it came to Leandre. Vilandra and I used to worry about you, for Leandre you could do anything, but for us, your two sisters you couldn't do more than just protection.'  
  
Max and Isabel looked at her in amazement. 'Two sisters?!?' asked Michael.  
  
'Oh…' she said shyly with a slightly guilty look, she glanced apologetically at Adam, he just smiled encouragement. She continued. 'I guess we should have told you sooner, It just didn't seem the right time. I'm Max, and Isabel's sister and Will is your brother, Michael. Maria and Adam are brother and sister, and Lana and Alathon are too.'  
  
'Adam? I have a brother?' Maria felt an immense mixture of emotions. She was excited and horrified. 'You're my brother?' she ask Adam pointedly.  
  
He gave a slightly weak smile, 'Surprise?'  
  
Maria's face went red and she began stammering out insults. Michael smiled slightly and looked at her. Will laughed. 'You always were one for polite language.'  
  
Maria gave him and look that could kill, but Will laughed out loud. Michael smiled over at them, Maria really was cute when she was angry… He didn't feel up to getting angry the only thing that really mattered was Liz, he would deal with a brother later! 'Hey could we get back to the matter in hand,' he asked attempting to silence Maria.  
  
Isabel looked up, her face a mass of bewilderment, she had a sister! She had always wanted a sister, but to actually find out she had one was a bit disturbing. 'I'm gonna go  
  
call Alex, he should be here. He's involved now.'  
  
Lana's face flushed red with pleasure at the thought of seeing her brother. She had missed him for all these years, when she first began getting the flashes that told her she had a brother she had been angry that he had left her but as time went on she came to terms with the fact. Then one day she had realised that he did not know he was an alien, on that day she had decided she had to find him, no matter what. And now, at last, she was going to get to meet him. 'Alex..' she whispered, savouring the name. He lips formed into a smile and Will reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. He lowered his lips to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Sooo, thought Maria, we have a little romance in Camp Protector, mental note, hurt Adam severely and make sure I find out what's going on!  
  
Max sat back into the sofa, 'Ok, I'll try and dreamwalk her. Tell me what to do.'  
  
'Just clear your mind and focus on Leandre, you'll do the rest yourself.' murmured Sandy.  
  
Max closed his eyes, he thought of all the times he had spent with Liz. He pictured her smile, her eyes and her small petite figure.  
  
***  
  
'Liz? Are you there?'  
  
A small figure came into sight, crumpled in a heap on the floor. 'Liz,' cried Max as he ran forward. He took her head in his hands and cradled her body gently against his. 'Liz, please talk to me.' he murmured in her ear.  
  
Liz eyes flickered, she thought she could hear Max' voice, was that possible? What had happened? Her head felt groggy and fuzzy, but she could still hear that voice dimly calling her. 'Max?' she breathed weakly.  
  
'Liz!' cried Max in relief. 'Please Liz, tell me where you are? Who took you?'  
  
Liz' mind had cleared and she was staring at her surroundings in bewilderment. 'I- I don't know… what's going on?' tears began to roll down her face, she felt fear well up inside of her. Flashes of her visions came flying back to her, the pain, the torture.  
  
'Max, please help me.' Her eyes searched his pleadingly.  
  
Max felt his emotions building up inside his, he brushed Liz' tears away with his hand. 'I will! I promise, I won't let them hurt you! We're coming to find you, please just hold on!' he implored as he slowly began to fade.  
  
'Max, please! Don't go!' screamed Liz as the last trace of his presence vanished. 


	22. Capture

'Liz!'  
  
'Maxwell! What's wrong with her? If you don't tell me now I swear I will blow you to pieces!' shouted Michael. Will also looked on anxiously. He had never met his sister in this world, but according to his memories this small girl was a pretty special person.  
  
'She doesn't know where she is…' Max' voice trailed off, his emotions peaked and his eyes became frantic.  
  
'I think I can help,' said a small voice from the doorway.  
  
Maria ran up to Alex and embraced him, followed quickly by both Isabel and Lana. Alex looked faintly surprised at the sight of this strange girl running to him, but hey! he thought, the more the merrier! Someone would explain it to him later.  
  
'What do you mean?' questioned Michael in a commanding voice.  
  
'Well, there's not many places they can have taken her,' he said disentangling himself from all the girls. He looked questioningly at Will, Adam, Lana and Sandy who were watching him.  
  
Max nodded, 'It's OK, they know. They're aliens too. We'll fill you in on that later. How are you gonna find Liz?'  
  
'The internet.' He said with a grin, 'The wonder of all wonders! Just give me five minutes.'  
  
Quickly he walked out of the room, Isabel followed him and Lana looked questioningly over at Will. He smiled at her and she smiled back, then turned and walked after Isabel.  
  
'I think we should get Ava here, we shouldn't let her get away, we may need her… We can't let her contact Kivar!' said Adam quietly.  
  
Max winced, he hated the idea of using Tess as some kind of weapon. But as he thought that all he could see was Vilandra's dying body and Liz's panic stricken face. Slowly he walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, as he dialled he number he wondered if Tess was aware of her true identity or if perhaps she too had been oblivious to everything.  
  
'Hello? Sheriff Valenti's residence.'  
  
'Hey Tess? It's Max.'  
  
'Hey Max, what's up? Max could almost hear her smiling.  
  
'I was wondering if you could come around, we kinda need to talk.'  
  
'Sure, I'll be around in a minute,' Tess blew a kiss as she put the phone down. There had been a triumphant note in her voice and Max became certain that she did know. She knew everything, she had always know. He bristled in anger.  
  
'She's coming,' he said his voice quiet with subdued anger.  
  
'I don't think we should be too obvious when she turns up, just in case… We'll go and see what Lana's doing. Be careful!' said Adam.  
  
'We'll be right here,' murmured Sandy as she walked out of the room.  
  
Max watched them walk out of the room, he was left confronting the expectant faces of Michael and Maria.  
  
'Perhaps you should go too… so you know she doesn't suspect anything.' suggested Max.  
  
'Nuh-uh Maxwell, we're staying right here.'  
  
'That's right, Prince Charming,' said Maria with a wicked smile.  
  
Max gave her a weak smile. Liz was lucky to have her as a friend… He was lucky to have her as a friend! He smiled.  
  
***  
  
Max jumped at the sound of the doorbell. He got slowly to his feet, steadying his nerves. He had to take deep breaths just to stop himself blasting Tess as soon as he saw her. He pulled open the door.  
  
'Hey Max,' said Tess with a blatantly seductive, 'come-hither' look.  
  
Max forced himself to smile, 'Hey, Maria and Michael are here.'  
  
'Oh,' Tess' face fell slightly, but hey! There was no Liz! It wasn't that bad!  
  
'Hey guys,' she murmured as she walked into the sitting room.  
  
Maria sat and looked at her fellow strawberry blonde haired girl. She was seeing Tess in a whole new light… this was the girl who had split up Max and Liz, she had denied them all of at least one member of their family and in a past life arranged all their deaths. Maria made an attempt to appear normal, she moulded her face into a fixed smile and pinched her arm to stop herself slapping him.  
  
'So what's up? You wanted to talk? Where's Isabel?' Tess chirped. She smiled benignly round at them all.  
  
'She's busy… Ummm… we needed to talk about the… ummm… Future.' Max hit on the one topic he knew Tess would love. 'And we need to discuss the past too…'  
  
A small feeling of fear flitted across Tess' brain, but in the next second she was cursing herself for being so stupid. They didn't know anything, they still all thought that they were all destined to be together. And Liz' powers were just cos of Max healing her… That was annoying though, it put her plans awry, but it was OK now. Hopefully the FBI would get her soon, all they had needed was a small tip off.  
  
'You want to talk about our Destiny?' she asked hopefully.  
  
'Yeah, why not…' muttered Michael.  
  
Tess shot a doubtful look at Maria, why was she here? 'And you understand it?' She asked them all. 'Max and me, Isabel and you. We're meant to be together. Period. It's our destiny, what's meant to be.. always.'  
  
'And where, Ava, were you planning in including us in this?' asked a girl's voice from the doorway.  
  
Tess swung round, Shit! she thought. What were they doing here. This was bad. Uh-oh.  
  
'Were you ever planning on telling my brother that I exist?' Lana's face was twisted with constrained fury. This evil cow was the one who had kept her from her brother for 17 years. 'Did it not occur to you that we might want to see each other? Or perhaps you thought we didn't need each other, like you don't need Kivar, hmmm? Did you not think that maybe Leandre might just like to know why she was here? Or maybe Michael might like to know he had a brother and a sister? You just lied to them all! You kept lying you didn't even try and explain anything! You still couldn't live with the thought of Zan being happy with Leandre could you? You just had to screw everything up!'  
  
Will walk into view and reached out an arm and laid it protectively around Lana's shoulders, she was shaking with rage.  
  
Tess looked round at all of the people in panic. Isabel, Adam, Sandy and Alex had walked into view by now. She could see the anger in everyone's faces. Then her fear changed to anger, 'What did you care for me?' she asked. 'All I ever wanted was to be with Zan! Why could no one ever handle that? Then when I begged the scientists to send me with Zan and I thought there was a second chance! But Nascedo took me away from them for years, then when I came back I found that bitch had Max wrapped around her little finger again!'  
  
  
  
'Don't ever call Liz that!' yelled Max all his anger showing in his face.  
  
Tess looked at him regretfully, her face clouded with anger and hatred. Then she laughed, a bitter laugh. 'So I guess it's true, you can't change history. I tried.. but I guess that means, that your history won't change either. Seems I need to talk to my brother, arrange few funerals. Looks like you all just signed your death warrants…' she smiled, 'Again!'  
  
'Yeah, if we let you go!' said Michael strongly.  
  
'Try and stop me,' whispered Tess as she disappeared from sight.  
  
'Where'd she go?' gasped Maria.  
  
'She's mind-warping us.' stated Max bitterly, 'and there's nothing we can do about it!'  
  
'She gonna get away, we can't stop her,' spoke out Sandy.  
  
Lana bristled in indignation, 'You mean we're just gonna let her get away?'  
  
'She can't run forever, and I don't think she will… She won't be able to keep away.  
  
We'll see her again.' said Adam certainly.  
  
'But what if she's right? What if we can't change the future? What if history repeats itself?'  
  
'It won't if we get Leandre back…' Will spoke everyone's thoughts.  
  
'And I know where she is,' said Alex from the doorway. His mind was reeling, he had heard some of what had past from the back, and he was confused, but he had his priorities. Liz came first, they could explain later, all except one thing that is. 'What's with all this Leandre business?'  
  
'Ummm… it's well, perhaps you should sit down for this Alex. It's Liz' alien name…' explained Maria quietly. Alex' eyes widened and his face showed complete astonishment, that had not been what he was expecting!  
  
'Oh.' he said bluntly, his eyes wide and confused. 'Ok, well, I guess you want to know where she is.' Everyone looked at him expectantly. 'She's at Raven Peninsular. It's another abandoned government building, it's the only one they could have possibly taken her to.'  
  
Isabel and Lana began to glow with pride. How could he be taking everything so well? He was so strong, be had barely batted an eyelid at Maria's declaration.  
  
'Well what are we waiting for?' asked Max impatiently.  
  
Adam shook his head, 'Believe me Max, if we could go, now, straight away I would. But we need a plan. We can't just burst in there.'  
  
Max sat down reluctantly and listened to the other's chatter. 


	23. White rooms

'Welcome Leandre, I trust you slept well.'  
  
The glaring of the white walls shone into Liz' eyes, she tried to move her arms to shade her eyes but found that she was tied to a table. It was her second vision! She swung her eyes around the room to find who was talking.  
  
Then she saw him, he was dressing in a black suit and was staring at her as if she was a monster. Her mind floundered, why had he said Leandre? She searched the room again looking for a possible Leandre, but the room was empty apart from herself and this man.  
  
'Leandre?' she asked questioningly, her voice croaky from lack of water.  
  
'Or perhaps you prefer Liz, it seems to fit in better on this planet.'  
  
Liz' mind reeled, what was this crackpot on about?  
  
'I would suggest that you don't try any alien mumbo-jumbo. You do and I can assure you it will hurt more than it hurts me.'  
  
How did this guy know she had powers? Play it dumb Parker, she thought. Act like you know nothing.  
  
'What the hell do you think your doing to me? When my parents find out about this they'll sue! You won't know what's hit you.' Good going Liz, she thought.  
  
'What are you? Where do you come from?' asked the man.  
  
'My name is Liz Parker, I come from Roswell, New Mexico. And if you don't let me out of here now you are gonna be in serious trouble!'  
  
The man just smiled, 'What is your planet called?'  
  
'Earth! I don't know about yours though. Where am I?'  
  
The man chuckled. 'I don't think we need to know that now.' His voice suddenly became stern, 'Either you begin to co-operate or I can make things very unpleasant for you. I can take you apart piece by piece and make sure you stay alive to feel every second of it.'  
  
Liz shuddered at the memory of those words, when Max had been taken and it had all been her fault… A way of sickly guilt came over her as she remembered how she had lead the FBI to him, she had to stop that happening again!  
  
'My name is Liz Parker, I come from planet earth and I want to go home! So please, take me to your leader!' she spat out. 'Freak! Just let me go!'  
  
The man's face went red with anger at her words. 'I tried to reason with you, it seems we'll just have to get the information out of you in a more painful way.'  
  
At his words a team of men in medical robes ran in and surrounded Liz.  
  
Liz screamed in pain, 'Max!!'  
  
***  
  
'Liz!' yelled Max as he slumped forward in the chair in pain.  
  
'Max' screamed Isabel and Sandy in unison.  
  
Searing pain shot through ever part of Max' body, his mind went blank.  
  
***  
  
He was standing in the corner of a white room. Max stared around himself in panic, momentarily blinded by the brightness. Then he began hearing the sounds, there was the sound of men talking and then an agonized scream.  
  
'LIZ!' he cried. Running over to her he saw what the men were doing. Max ran full tilt at them, but they didn't notice him, even when he ran into them they did not seem to acknowledge his presence.  
  
'Max,' came Liz' strained voice, she stared up at him, her eyes glazed over with fear and pain.  
  
He ran back to her and began to gently caress her face. 'Liz… I'm so sorry.' his voice was choked with tears.  
  
Liz just shook her head and attempted to smile. 'No Max…'  
  
'We're coming for you, we know where you are! please just hold on!'  
  
Liz' face suddenly became panic stricken, 'No Max! You can't come, it's too dangerous! I don't want you to come. You have to stay back, I don't matter your planet needs you! Please promise me you won't come!'  
  
'No! My planet needs you too! We're coming!'  
  
'No!' cried Liz as Max disappeared from her sight and pain once again overwhelmed her. 


	24. Plans

'Max, please!!' Isabel's voice cried through the mist of Max' pain.  
  
Tears ran down his face as he looked up at the rest of them.  
  
'What are they doing to her?' demanded Will, Michael stood at his back looking expectant.  
  
'She's… they're, they're torturing her. She asked us not to come…'  
  
'Yeah well sorry Maxwell, that's not her decision, we're going, I'm not gonna leave my only sister to die in a place like that!' shouted Michael.  
  
Max looked up at him, he was glad Michael was Liz' brother but he was over doing  
  
it… that was Max' job!  
  
He could still feel pain searing through every part of his body, and it was an extreme effort to remain conscious.  
  
'We have to go now… plan or no plan, if we don't go soon she won't be there when we get there.'  
  
Sandy and Isabel nodded, they helped his to his feet and began to help his towards the car.  
  
'Max, Michael, Maria and I will take the jeep. The rest of you take Isabel's car, OK?' commanded Adam.  
  
The others nodded agreement and started towards Isabel's car.  
  
The two cars pulled out of the Evans' driveway and stared off down the high street at top speed. Sheriff Valenti's patrol car followed at a distance. 


	25. Pain

Liz gasped in pain.  
  
'Stop,' commanded the man in the suit. 'Perhaps she is ready to talk now?'  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?' gasped out Liz. 'Why do you think I can't tell you  
  
anything?'  
  
'Perhaps because this sample of your blood, looks like this.' he said holding up a picture from a slide.  
  
Liz gasped, that wasn't human blood! What? 'But…' she trailed off.  
  
'You're a good actress Ms Parker, but not good enough. Now give me answers!'  
  
'I-I don't know…' Liz stammered.  
  
'Try again, maybe if you get the right answer we'll stop torturing you.'  
  
'But I don't know! I really don't know' Liz screamed.  
  
'Sorry wrong answer.' he nodded to the medical men and they moved back towards Liz.  
  
'No!' she gasped.  
  
***  
  
The two cars were speeding down the highway. 'How long till we get there?' Maria asked Michael, looking worriedly at Max.  
  
There was sweat on his forehead, his eyes were closed and he no longer seemed aware of their presence. The had been a small patch a few minutes ago when he had come back to them, the pain had seemed to have stopped, but then as suddenly as it started he sank back into his pain.  
  
'Just 10 more minutes,' said Michael distractedly, his face too showed signs of worry. He understood that somehow Max' state was related to what Liz was going through, if that was true then Liz was in trouble! She wasn't as strong as Max and Michael didn't know how long she would be able to hold on for.  
  
At the sound of Maria's cellphone Adam turned and looked out the back window. Behind them he saw two cars.  
  
'Oh, great,' said Maria into the phone. 'Just keep driving, I'll try and get him on his cellphone.'  
  
She put down the phone and began to dial another number, Adam shot her a questioning look, she just ignored him, she was still quite annoyed at that brother thing.  
  
'Sheriff?'  
  
She smiled at the answer.  
  
'Sheriff, shut up!' she said with a smile. 'Liz has been taken by the FBI, we have to get her back!'  
  
'Tess? well, ummm… that's slightly more complicated, will you meet us back in Roswell? We'll come soon. Just do it!' With that she hung up the phone, Adam turned his head as she did. The police car was pulling away from behind them and turning back towards Roswell.  
  
Michael looked at Maria questioningly, 'Just Sheriff Valenti, he's going back to Roswell to wait for us.'  
  
Michael nodded and turned his attention back to driving.  
  
*** 


	26. Rescues

The nine aliens stood looking at the outside of the compound. All of them looked towards Michael, Max was close to unconscious. Michael nodded, 'You all understand what we have to do?'  
  
They all murmured assent. Suddenly Max pulled himself to his feet. 'Thanks Michael, but I'm gonna take charge.' his eyes were clouded with surpressed pain. Michael didn't even try to argue.  
  
'If you need anything I'll be at your back.'  
  
Max smiled. 'Let's go.'  
  
***  
  
Max, Michael, Will, Adam and Alex all stood facing the girls in black suits. At any other time Maria would have laughed her head off. 'Be careful,' she pleaded to Michael. 'And you too.' she said turning to Adam with a slight smile.  
  
He smiled back and walked over and hugged her. 'I will, ' He whispered in her ear.  
  
***  
  
The girls stood and watched as the boys entered the compound. 'Are you ready?' asked Sandy.  
  
They all nodded. 'Maria, are you sure you're OK with trying this?' asked Isabel.  
  
'Yeah! It's my best friend in there, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
They all joined hands and closed their eyes. Maria took one last looked at her surroundings before she cleared her mind and focused her powers.  
  
***  
  
'Michael, you go down there, Alex and Adam go down that corridor. They won't know we're here, the girls will keep us invisible, the suits are just in case... As soon as you find her call and the rest of us will come.'  
  
'What about you Max?' asked Michael looking at his best friend.  
  
'I'm going down here. Lets go!' he said silencing any protests.  
  
Max ran down the corridor, the immense pain was pushed to the back of his mind. His head was full of concerns for Liz' safety. He could feel her close by, that was why he had chosen this corridor.  
  
'We're coming Liz! he thought desperately. 


	27. Death

The man in the black suit looked down at the mangled form of the young girl. 'There's nothing she can tell us now, finish her off.' He walked out of the room.  
  
Liz watched him go with scared eyes, she knew what they were about to do, but she was thankful for the final release from pain.  
  
As the surgeon raise his arm with the needle she thought, 'I love you Max Evans. Never forget me…'  
  
Max felt a new urgency come over him, he sped up to a run. Just ahead of his he saw a man in a black suit walk out of a room. He was smiling.  
  
'I love you Max Evans. Never forget me…'  
  
'LIZ!' he screamed. He ran towards the room, suddenly he felt her presence slipping  
  
away. 'No…' he whispered.  
  
Bursting into the room her saw Liz with a medical man standing over her. He shot a blast of green light at the man, sending him shooting back against the wall. Max sprinted the last few meters of the room to where Liz lay. He saw her crumpled, lifeless form. He saw her numerous cuts and bruises. He waved his hand over her, trying to bring back her life.  
  
Sweat was on his brow and he was shaking all over. 'Liz…' It wasn't working, she just lay there.  
  
Michael, Alex, Will and Adam ran into the room. Max leant over and lifted Liz up.  
  
'Go! we have to get to the pod chamber!' when they hesitated he screamed, 'GO! GET OUT!'  
  
***  
  
'Get to the cars,' Isabel cried snapping out of the mind warp with tears on her face. 'We're leaving, just go!'  
  
Maria took the cue and ran towards the jeep, the others followed her suit and did the same getting to Isabel's car. In a few minutes the boys came running out of the compound with Liz lying limply in Max' arms. Maria started the car as the three boys jumped in.  
  
Maria asked nothing but just pulled out onto the road and began to drive towards the pod chamber. In the other car Isabel put her foot right down to floor to catch up with Maria.  
  
***  
  
Max looked down at Liz' limp body lying in his arms, he saw what the doctors had done to her. Her small perfect body was almost deformed beyond recognition, her face was swollen with large bruises and cuts. And her stomach, where Max had healed her looked like a pin cushion. Tears sprang up in his eyes as the feeling of separation from her became more and more apparent. He couldn't sense her presence. He had never realised what a comfort that had always been, just to know she was always there…  
  
Maria skidded to a halt just outside the pod chamber and Max climbed quickly out. They all ran to the chamber followed closely by Isabel, Lana, Sandy, Will and Alex.  
  
'Stand around Max and Liz, take our hands!' commanded Lana urgently. She knew they didn't have long, Leandre was slipping further and further away from them.  
  
Max said nothing, he just slumped to the floor with Liz in his arms. The other eight stood round them.  
  
'She's… dead…' whispered Max as the room began to disappear.  
  
A gentle white glow began to emanate from the two aliens in the centre. 


	28. The end of the world and beyond...

Max found himself standing in a dark, empty room. There was no sound at all except the sound of quiet crying. Max walked towards the sound. Liz was sitting huddled in  
  
a corner. Max ran over to her.  
  
'Liz?'  
  
Liz raised her swollen eyes to look at him. 'I'm sorry Max… I never meant to, to hurt you.'  
  
Max said nothing, he just lowered his head an kissed her. He lifted her in his arms and began to walk towards the light of where he had come in.  
  
***  
  
At the sight of Liz' arm stirring Maria broke the connection and ran forward. 'LIZ!' she screamed! 'Chica! Are you OK?'  
  
Liz' eyes flickered and she moved one arm to brush her head.  
  
'Liz… don't move yet,' said Max gently. He raised his arm wearily and waved it over  
  
her. One by one Liz' cuts and bruises disappeared, all that is except the puncture on her arm where the last needle had pierced her skin. Max looked at it confusedly, and tried again to heal it. Liz just shook her head.  
  
'That one won't go Max, I don't think I want it to.' said Liz quietly.  
  
Max looked at her in surprise. Liz smiled, 'That one's a reminder, that I have friends who would go to the ends of the earth and beyond just for me.'  
  
She lifted her head up to his and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thank you,' she whispered in his ear.  
  
'We ought to get back to Roswell, the sheriff's waiting. Liz began to pull herself to her feet but before she could get further than attempting to put weight on her arm Max was scooping her up in his arms again. 'Max,' she said with a muffled giggle.  
  
'You're gonna have to let me do this Liz, I enjoy it too much,' he said with a smile. 


	29. A distant memory remembered

They were all sitting in the Evans' sitting room with Sheriff Valenti. Liz had just finished telling her story, Max, Michael and Will' faces were taught with surpressed anger at what had been done to her. Maria was just beginning her story.  
  
Liz listened intently to what Maria was telling her until they came to the part about their history.  
  
Sandy interrupted Maria, 'I think this part would be easier to show rather than to tell. It's time you all found out what was in the inscriptions.'  
  
***  
  
The scene that came to them was one of a sunrise in an unfamiliar land. Ten people stood together in a line, in the centre was Zan with Leandre. Next to Zan stood Rath and Marila. Next to Marila stood Adathos with Sandatha. On Leandre's right stood Thilarthos and Lanara. Alathon and Vilandra were last in the line. Small crowns sat on each of their heads and crowds before them were cheering.  
  
Leandre smiled out at the crowd, her small features just radiated beauty. Zan looked over at her and grinned. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. The ten were the perfect picture of happiness.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Leandre stood giggling uncontrollably at the sight of Zan and Rath play fighting. Thilarthos ran into help Rath, Sandatha ran at him laughing.  
  
'My lords, and Ladies. There is an emissary to see you.' said a solemn butler  
  
Marila ran at him and flung her arms around him, pulling up into the room  
  
Vilandra also ran over to frolic with him, he smiled kindly down at them. 'I think my ladies that the emissary is here for something important.'  
  
Zan walked over to Leandre and put his arms around her, 'We'll come. Ask him to wait Get him food and drink.'  
  
Leandre smiled up at him. 'Come, let's go and see what he wants.'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'My Lord, Kivar, has sent me with a request to meet with you for a meal. He is intrigued to meet such a powerful King.'  
  
Zan blushed, he had never thought of himself as powerful…  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'Welcome, Lord Kivar.' said Zan with a smile. 'I would like to introduce you to my wife, Leandre.' Leandre reached out her hand and Kivar lowered his head to kiss it. 'My second in command, Rath, and his wife Marila.' Kivar bowed to them. 'My sisters, Vilandra and Sandatha. This is Thilarthos, Adathos, Alathon and Lanara.'  
  
Kivar bowed to them all. 'And this,' he said indicating the girl by his side. 'Is my sister, Ava.'  
  
She reached out her hand and Zan kissed it, her eyes showed obvious pleasure.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'My lord, there is another emissary from Kivar.'  
  
Zan looked up from Leandre's face. 'I'll be right there.' he said with a sigh. 'He is getting annoying now…'  
  
Leandre smiled up at him. 'I'm sure he means well! Just go and listen to the messenger.'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'My lord, it is not safe for me to stay long. I came in great peril. I must tell you, Lord Kivar has prepared a large army, he is coming to over throw you.'  
  
Zan stared open mouthed at the messenger.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The sky was dark but the ten were together in the garden. The garden looked menacing, the colours of the flowers looked tainted and the moon was dull. The men looked tense, and the girls afraid. Zan stood, his arm protectively around Leandre's shoulders.  
  
'Zan, it doesn't feel right! something's wrong…' whispered Vilandra.  
  
Alathon pulled her close and began to stroke her hair. Her whispered something into  
  
her ear, she gave a weak smile.  
  
'Zan, I…' Leandre's speak was cut short by a loud blast.  
  
All the aliens became suddenly alert. They all turned towards the sound and the men raised their hands. All at once there were two deafening blasts, one from behind them and from in front. The boys seemed uncertain as to which way to turn, the girls threw up their arms and erected a force field.  
  
The fight was short and vicious, the girls could not hold up the force field, when that went down the enemy moved in. One man in particular stood at the front.  
  
'So Zan! It looks like the boy king just wasn't up to the job!'  
  
Zan's eyes burned, 'You'll never win Kivar! The people will never obey you!'  
  
'Perhaps not! But Leandre's child, I think perhaps, they will obey him! He will be a powerful child, my son!'  
  
Zan roared! He threw up his arm to blast Kivar, but Kivar was quicker, he raised his arm and shot a bright blast. 'NO!' screamed Vilandra, she ran at Kivar. Her body crumpled and fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
'Lonnie!' cried Alathon, as Zan looked on in horror.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Leandre stood struggling against two sets of guards, tears were streaming down her face as she stared down at the dead bodies of her friends. Zan's body just lay slumped in a heap at her feet, she screamed in anguish.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'Welcome Leandre, my dear. This is my Palace. I hope you like it.' said Kivar with a perverted smile.  
  
Leandre kept an obstinate silence. 'I will go and prepare, bring her to me!' said Kivar as he turned to walk out.  
  
The men advanced towards Leandre, she just looked at them. Raising her hand, she sent a blast of green light shooting through her heart. Her body slumped to the floor.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'By the order of Lord Kivar you must send me with them!'  
  
Ava stood pleading with several men in white coats.  
  
'Lord Kivar does not know what we're doing!' answered one of the scientists.  
  
'Then he shall learn of it if you don't let me go! I will have you hung for traitors.'  
  
The four scientists glanced round at each other in fear.  
  
'Fine, we will send you with them! But beware, Zan will never love you!'  
  
Ava smiled, 'We'll see.'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
A group of scientists stood anxiously around seven pods.  
  
'The other three have been safely transported to earth. They will be reborn at the same time as the pods hatch.' the elder scientist nodded gravely.  
  
'Good bye my king,' he said as he closed the pod. 'We await the day you will return.'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
In the dead of night a space ship flew away from a planet. A few witnesses looked gravely on as their King left them.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
'What do you mean they got away?' yelled Kivar.  
  
'Ava sent this message before she left,  
  
My good brother,  
  
I am gone with the royal court. We are going to earth, I will live again, and this time I shall succeed! My protector Nascedo is accompanying me, I shall be quite safe! I have made arrangements for four dupes to be sent to earth with us, they will help me with my story. Leandre has also been sent, if you want her you must come! I will send news when the time comes. All will go right this time!  
  
Ava.'  
  
'The stupid little fool! Did she still believe I would leave Zan alive? She will lose again!'  
  
'My lord, there is more! They took the granolith!'  
  
Kivar swung round, the first flicker of fear showing in his eyes.  
  
*FLASH* 


	30. New Beginings

Liz sat on her balcony, her journal sitting on her lap. As she thought back over the last few weeks she smiled. Picking up her pen she began to write.  
  
'I'm Liz Parker and today I died, for the second time.  
  
I guess it's true what they say, that your heart will always lead you home in the end. My life may still be confused but now I know who I am and I know who I love. Nothing can ever break us up now. We are a strong group of ten. We will always be together.'  
  
Liz thought back to the scene at the Evan' house when Max and Isabel introduced Sandy as their sister. And when she had been reunited with her two brothers. Then she thought of Alex' face when he had found he had a sister, and how happy Lana had been when he suggested she move in and live with him and his parents. And she smiled at the remembrance of Amy Deluca's face when Maria had said Adam was moving in. And then she remembered her reconciliation with Max…  
  
'I guess nothing can change us all now… We know who we are all we have to do is wait for the future. Somehow I know we'll always be together. Eternally… Eternally Bound…'  
  
Liz put down her pen and stared up at the stars.  
  
THE END… for now… 


End file.
